TailsXZooey Wedding Bells
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: REQUEST: Tails & Zooey (16 & 18) go on a picnic date together on the beaches of Bygone Island. There, Tails then surprises Zooey by asking for her hand in marriage under the setting sun, to which she happily agrees. However, on the day of the wedding, Eggman (56) attempts to disrupt the special occasion by once again trying to destroy Team Sonic/Fixer. How will this turn out?
1. The Proposal

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA.**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: This is a story request that we have written for SonicSallyFan-1. He wanted to see what it would be like if Tails & Zooey got married in the future.**

 **grimlock1997: So, we have both co-written this fanfic for him, & it takes place eight years ahead of the Sonic Boom TV series, meaning that all of the main character ages are eight years older.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In this fanfic, Tails and Zooey _(aged 16 & 18)_ go on a picnic date together on the beaches of Bygone Island. There, Tails then surprises Zooey by asking for her hand in marriage under the setting sun, to which she happily agrees.**

 **grimlock1997: However, on the day of the wedding, Doctor Eggman _(aged 56)_ attempts to disrupt the special occasion by once again trying to destroy Team Sonic  & Team Fixer. How will this wedding event turn out?**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We hope that you enjoy reading this, as we have both enjoyed writing it.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

 **Pairings:**

 **TailsXZooey**

 **SticksXFixer**

 **SonicXAmy**

 **ShiftXSienna**

 **TailsXZooey - Wedding Bells By Erik-the-Okapi & grimlock1997**

 **Chapter One - The Proposal**

* * *

 **Location: Beaches of Bygone Island**

 **Time: Evening**

 **Ages:**

 **Tails: 16**

 **Zooey: 18**

It was a very beautiful & peaceful evening on Bygone Island, where the sky was a mix of orange, yellow, red & pink, with the sun slowly setting in the distance, where the horizon was seen, with the ocean sparkling lightly from the reflection of the sun.

And what a perfect type of scene it was too, because tonight was going to be a special evening for Tails. For you see, he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Zooey, & he had made a special engagement ring, which was inside of a small velvet box. Tails had asked Zooey out for a picnic on the beach, & he had planned to propose to Zooey when the time was right.

Nobody else, except for Sonic, knew about this plan, since Tails knew he could trust his best friend, & the blue hedgehog had promised his brother to not tell anyone about it.

Anyways, right now, Tails & Zooey (who were aged 16 & 18) were currently walking along the shore of the beach, holding hands & treading along the small waves of the water that splashed lightly against the sand. In Tails' right hand was a picnic basket, while in Zooey's left hand was a red & white checkered blanket.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here!" Zooey said, as she looked at the beautiful evening sky.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Tails agreed, "But it's not nearly as beautiful as you, Zooey."

"Aww, Tailsy!" Zooey smiled, "You are so sweet!"

Zooey then kissed Tails lovingly on the cheek, which made the two-tailed fox blush & laugh at the same time.

"I know..." Tails grinned, "I have that special kind of charm in my heart for you."

Zooey giggled in response, as the two foxes continued walking along the shore. The cool summer breeze silently passes by, as there were no clouds to foreshadow the atmosphere.

Finally, the two came to a stop on the beach, which would provide a great view of both the sparkling sea & the beautiful sunset.

"This looks quite a nice spot, Tails..." Zooey commented, as she placed the blanket on the ground.

"Indeed..." Tails responded, "I really do hope that you'll enjoy this date, sweetie."

"I'm sure I will, Tailsy..." Zooey said, before kissing Tails on the cheek again.

The two began setting out the selected food goods onto the blanket, including some sandwiches, a few bits of fruit, some juice boxes, chocolate bars & even some strawberry jelly & ice cream. In the distance, the sun was still slowly setting in the distance, though it was nowhere near the horizon yet.

Though the sky was perfect, it still wasn't the right time for Tails yet. He just needed the right moment.

"So Zooey..." Tails began, as the two sat down on the blanket, "What's it like living on Bygone Island after eight years have passed?"

"I have to say, it's been really wonderful..." Zooey answered, "Despite Eggman trying to still take over the village after all of those years, then you & Team Sonic always stop him & save the village, it's still nice to live here on this beautiful island."

Tails gave a smile to his girlfriend, knowing that if she was happy to live on Bygone Island, then he was happy too. How lucky was he?

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: Well, unless you don't count the many times that Tails has been blamed by the people of Bygone Island, then I guess he's lucky to have Zooey)**

Anyways, the two began to eat the sandwiches that were in the hamper. What was inside of the sandwiches was jam. And believe me, jam's very tasty to have with sandwiches. While Tails & Zooey were eating the food from their picnic, the waves crashed lightly against the shores of the beach, with the sun set coming in much more closer to the horizon.

 _The time was almost here..._

"These sandwiches are delicious, Tails!" Zooey said, as she finished off her sandwich, "The jam has a really nice texture & it makes the bread taste really sweet."

"Yes, jam's really sweet, Zooey..." Tails said, "But you're _more_ sweeter."

" _Aww_ , come here you!" Zooey said happily, before moving closer to her boyfriend.

Tails gave a grin, as he also moved closer to Zooey, before the two shared a romantic kiss together. Yep, the two-tailed fox was certainly quite the charmer, when it came to girls, but he would rather be with Zooey than any other girl on the island.

After a few more seconds, the two then ended their kiss & looked at each other's sparkling eyes. They held hands as they looked at the setting sun.

"I love you, Tails..." Zooey sighed.

"I love you too, Zooey..." Tails replied, as they rubbed noses together.

"I don't know how much more special this evening can be for me..." Zooey said, as she looked at the perfect atmosphere.

Now, it was the time for Tails to do his special proposal. The timing was right, so now it was the time to ask the question.

 _'Well, here goes nothing...'_ Tails thought, before cleaning his throat.

"Actually, it can get more special for you..." Tails said to Zooey.

Hearing this, Zooey then turned back to Tails, & looked at her boyfriend with a questioning, yet cute look on her face.

"Hmm?" Zooey asked.

Sighing, Tails then reached into his small belt strap pocket, & brought out the small velvet box from it. He then hide it temporarily as he held one of his girlfriend's hands, & did his best to not be nervous.

"Zooey..." Tails began, "We have been dating for eight years, & you're the most beautiful & sweetest girl that I have ever laid my eyes upon. Our relationship has developed quite a lot in the time we have spent together, & since the day I saved you from Eggman's Robot, I've always loved you since that day onward."

Zooey listened very carefully to Tails' words, while blushing a little bit on her cheeks. Her boyfriend was certainly very sweet & caring to her. Anyways, Tails continued with his planned proposal.

"And there's a very important question that I want to ask you..." Tails said, before he got into one knee & brought out the velvet box.

Zooey then gasped & held up her hand to her face, while her eyes started brimming tears of joy. She just couldn't believe in what was coming next.

"Zooey..." Tails began, as he then opened up the box & showed her the specially made engagement ring, before saying... "Will you marry me?"

As the sun almost settled behind the horizon of the sparkling ocean, Zooey just stared mouth agape, as she looked at the engagement ring that was being shown to her. Tails, the love of her life & boyfriend for the last eight years, had just proposed to her, & was now asking for her hand in marriage!

After a few more seconds of shocked silence, Zooey then began to smile brightly, as her tears of job started running down her face.

"Oh Tails!" Zooey exclaimed, "Yes! I _will_ marry you!"

Tails, who was also getting tears of joy in his eyes, grinned as he then carefully slid the engagement ring onto Zooey's finger. The ring itself was gold & it had small red jewels on the sides of it, & a silver small jewel was encrusted onto it. Zooey stared at the engagement ring on her finger, & fair to say, she was really happy right now.

"It's beautiful, Tails!" Zooey said, "How did you make this ring?"

"Oh well, I found a small ring on one of my adventures with Sonic, and so if I ever proposed to you one day, I then decided to make this into an engagement ring..." Tails explained, "And now you have a special ring to remember on this evening."

After hearing this, Zooey then squealed delightfully, before she jumped at Tails & knocked him down onto the sand, before kissing him on the lips again. Tails was quick to kiss her back, while wrapping his arms around Zooey's waist. The two-tailed fox had certainly picked the night evening to propose to his girlfriend, who would now become his fiance .

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 **So, Tails has just proposed to Zooey, and now the two will soon be telling their friends & neighbors about their new engagement. How will the citizens in the village take this news?**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **grimlock1997: We also hope that you liked it, SonicSallyFan-1!**

 **Chapter 2 will be out sometime after BTB Chapter 11's out. BYE, MY OKAPI-WACTHERS! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Telling the Others

**I don't own Sonic, SEGA, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, grimlock1997, & quaylacheers.**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Today, we bring you the second ( & rather late) chapter of the TailsXZooey wedding story request for SonicSallyFan-1. :) :)**

 **grimlock1997: Before we start, we would just like to apologize to both SonicSallyFan-1 & the people who have been waiting for the update on this story. Due to my commitment with my fanfic, **_'Dark Tails Unleashed',_ ** & while helping Erik with some of his stories, he & I haven't been able to get focused on this story for a while.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We've also been really busy with other stories like** _'Bro to Bro'_ ** & the revival of my series, **_'Sonic Boom Bloopers'._ **But we promise to be a bit more up to date with this TailsXZooey story. :)**

 **grimlock1997: Anyways, moving on from that, lets get on with the second chapter of 'Wedding Bells', shall we?**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In our next chapter, after Tails & Zooey return from their date on the beach, they both go off to their homes, where Tails tells the guys (Sonic, Knuckles, Shift, Erik & Fixer) that he has successfully proposed to his girlfriend, while Zooey tells the girls (Amy, Sticks, Sienna & Qualya) about how she's getting married to her boyfriend.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We've also added another new pairing to the story, which is _ErikXQualya!_**

 **grimlock1997: One more thing \- The story takes place eight years after the events of **_'Bro to Bro'._ **Anyways, enough of the intro, & let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two - Telling the Others**

* * *

 **Location: Bygone Village Time: Night**

 **TEAM SONIC AGES:**

 **Sonic: 23**

 **Tails: 18**

 **Amy: 20**

 **Knuckles: 24**

 **Sticks: 19**

 **Zooey: 18**

 **TEAM FIXER AGES:**

 **Fixer: 25**

 **Erik: 22**

 **Shift: 23**

 **Sienna: 27**

 **Quayla: 25**

Later that evening in the Bygone Village, Tails & Zooey were holding hands & walking towards the small town, with the two-tailed fox carrying the picnic basket in his other hand. Because they wanted to keep their engagement a secret for a while & they just wanted to tell their friends only, Tails had his right hand over Zooey's left hand, where the engagement ring was placed on her finger.

Thankfully, none of the older looking citizens saw the ring on Zooey's finger, as they always do what they did for the last eight years: Walk around oblivious to their surroundings.

Anwyays, Tails & Zooey were just outside the town, before they stopped & looked at each other, with their hands clasped together.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, sweetheart..." Zooey said to her fiance , "You really know how to make me feel special, don't you?"

Tails giggled & blushed a little bit, as he looked into the girl's sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, I certainly do..." Tails said to Zooey, "And now that we're getting married soon, I think our lives will become so much better."

The two then kissed again, before letting go of each other's hands, though Zooey did keep her other hand over the engagement ring on her finger.

"Well, goodnight Zooey..." Tails said, "I hope the girls take the news of our engagement well."

"I'm sure they will, sweetie..." Zooey responded, smiling brightly, "Though I think Amy might go into _'hyper mode'_ when she finds out."

The two laughed together hearing that comment, before Zooey leaned over & kissed Tails on the cheek for the last time tonight.

"Goodnight Tails..." Zooey then said, "Hope Fixer takes it well for you."

Tails nodded in response, before the two then walked off in separate directions, all the while keeping their news secretive from the other pass-byers in the town. It may take a bit of time for people to hide in their excitement, though Tails & Zooey were used to this, & they're good at keeping secrets.

* * *

 **Later in Sonic's Shack...**

Tails walked over to his best friend's shack, where the slightly older looking blue hedgehog, Sonic, was watching television with Knuckles, Shift, Erik & Fixer.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: Since this fanfic takes places 8 years into the future, Sonic's 23, Knuckles's 24, Shift's 23, Erik's 22 & Fixer's 25)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: And their appearances might be a little bit different, but not enough to change their looks)**

"Hey guys!" Tails called to them, as he entered the hut.

"Tails!" Fixer called back, as he got up from his side of the couch & hugged his younger fox brother. The other guys turned off the TV, & walked over to Tails.

"Good to see you, Tails..." Shift said, high-fiving Tails.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic said, "How did your date go?"

"Oh, it went really well, Sonic..." Tails replied, as he set the picnic basket on a nearby table, "What did you guys do, while I was out?"

"Oh, we've been sitting here just watching reruns of Comedy Chimp's past shows from eight years ago..." Knuckles said, "And I think he's retired, isn't he?"

"From his shows he is, Knux..." Erik answered, "But from what I heard, I think he's still doing television interviews with people & special guests."

The group all nodded at the okapi's statement, before turning back to Tails' attention.

"Anyways..." Fixer began, "Did you enjoy your time with Zooey, bro?"

"I sure did, Fixer..." Tails replied, "And I've got really good news too."

Sonic (who knew the plan), Knuckles, Shift, Erik & Fixer all looked interested after hearing that. They all listened carefully, before Shift asked, "What news, Tails?"

"Well, guys..." Tails began, a grin of his face, "Tonight, I proposed to Zooey!"

Sonic grinned, while Fixer, Knuckles & Erik stared with eyes wide of surprise, & Shift nearly fainted from the announcement.

"Alright, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"You proposed to Zooey?!" Fixer asked, before smiling & hugging Tails, "Bro, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, way to go!" Knuckles added, patting the two-tailed fox on the back.

"But how's that possible?!" Erik & Shift said at the same time.

"Well, let's just say that I have that special 'charm' when it comes to girls..." Tails replied, as he winked at the okapi & electric hedgehog.

"Anwyays, congratulations Tails..." Sonic said, hugging Tails brotherly, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Sonic..." Tails said, hugging the hedgehog back.

"Well, I'd hate to admit it, but well done Tails..." Shift said, patting Tails on the head.

"Yeah, you really are a great guy to Zooey..." Erik added.

The guys then all came together & did a congratulatory group hug, as a way of their calm & mellow celebration to Tails' engagement to Zooey. After several moments, they ended the hug & went over to the couch.

"To celebrate, I think we should watch a movie together with some pizza & fries..." Sonic said, "Can somebody get Meh Burger on the phone?"

"I'll use my newly built communication head gear..." Erik said, who had it on his ear, "What's the number for Meh Burger?"

As Sonic and Erik walked off to the kitchen to find the phone book, Shift, Knuckles, Tails & Fixer sat down on the couch & turned the television on. While Shift & Knuckles kicked their feet up & placed their arms behind their heads, Tails & Fixer sat side by side, using two cushions behind them.

"It's really great that you're finally getting married, bro..." Fixer said to Tails, ruffling the bangs on Tails' head.

"Yeah, it is..." Tails replied, "But I wonder how the girls are going to take it, when Zooey tells them?"

"I'm sure Amy will be in _'Hyper-Mode'_..." Shift chuckled, which made Knuckles, Tails  & Fixer join in too.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

In the village, Zooey was walking up to Amy's Shack while keeping the ring hidden behind her hand & trying to hold in her excitement. She walked up to the front door & knocked on it a few times. A few seconds later, the door was answered by Amy Rose, who looked a bit more of an adult.

"Hey Amy..." Zooey said, smiling.

"Hi Zooey!" Amy replied, "How was your date with Tails?"

"Fantastic, Ames..." Zooey replied, before asking, "You don't mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not..." Amy said, "Please come in."

Smiling, Zooey then came through the door, & saw that Amy wasn't alone. Inside the living room, Sticks the Badger was trying to play chess with Sienna the Porcupine, while Qualya the Bear was busy in the kitchen, making hot chocolates for her friends.

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: For the girls' ages, Amy's 20, Qualya's 25, Sticks is 23 & Sienna's 27)**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: We're also including Qualya the Bear into this fanfic, & she's Erik's girlfriend)**

Anyways, when the girls saw Zooey, they all went to speak to her. Sienna was first one to reach the fox.

"Hey Zooey!" Sienna said, "Its really good to see you!"

"Thanks, Sienna!" Zooey replied, "Same to you!"

"Hey Zooey, how was your date with Tails?" Qualya asked, as she came out with a tray of hot chocolate mugs.

"Oh, it went so perfect..." Zooey responded, "Tails really knows how to make me feel so special. I'm really glad that I'm dating him."

"And I thought I was lucky with Fixer!" Sticks said, as she walked over to Zooey, "Though Fixer's the perfect guy for me, & we've been together for eight years."

"Shift & I have been together for eight years too..." Sienna added, "He's really protective to me, when he sees anything dangerous come near me."

"Well, Sonic & I have been together for at least about three years..." Amy said, "It took me a while to tell him I liked him _more_ than a friend."

"Yeah, so I've heard..." Qualya sighed, "Erik & I have been together for six years, after he saved me from those idiots called Lightning Bolts."

"Ahh, so he's your knight in shining armour, Qualya?" Amy teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, be quiet!" Qualya said, feeling embarrassed.

The group went silent for a few seconds, before Zooey rolled her hers amusingly & cleared her throat.

"Anyways..." Zooey began, her excitement building, "I've got some great news!"

"What kind of news?" Sienna asked.

"Well..." Zooey replied, before taking a deep breath & showing her engagement ring, "Tails and I...are getting married!"

The girls gasped in shock, as they saw the glittering ring on the fox's hand. Sticks was mouth agape, Sienna had her hands over her mouth in surprise, Amy was about to explode in joy, & Qualya was smiling brightly.

Amy then engaged _'Hyper-Mode'_ & exploded into a burst of squeals & cheers.

 **"ALL RIGHT!"** Amy exclaimed, "Zooey, that's wonderful news!"

"You're getting married?!" Sticks asked, "Why hasn't Fixer asked me that yet?!"

"Oh, Zooey!" Sienna said, as she hugged the fox, "That's really amazing!"

"Congratulations, Zooey..." Qualya said, "How did Tails propose to you?"

"Well, we went to the beach to have a picnic together..." Zooey said, "And then, just as the sun settled behind the mountains, he then asked me to marry him!"

Amy then squealed again, before she & the girls came around Zooey & did a congratulatory group hug to celebrate Zooey's engagement to Tails. After some minutes, they all broke the hug & Amy was the first to speak.

"Oh, we have to tell everyone about this news!" Amy shouted, who couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"No Amy!" Sticks exclaimed, "Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a cool idea..." Quayla agreed, "We should all just do something to celebrate Zooey's engagement."

"Yeah!" Sienna said, "Maybe we should watch a film or play a game!"

"I say we watch a TV show guys..." Zooey suggested, "Maybe one of Comedy Chimp's old shows?"

"Sure thing!" Amy said, "I know a good one I watched with Sonic, a few months back."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sienna asked, "Let's get some popcorn, grab those hot chocolate mugs & take a seat!"

And with that instruction said & done, Qualya then ran into the kitchen & grabbed a bowl of popcorn. When she came back, she, Amy, Zooey, Sticks & Sienna all sat down on the couch, placed the bowl on the table in front of them & switched on the TV.

"You must be really happy to be engaged, Zooey..." Sticks said, grinning.

"I sure am, Sticks..." Zooey replied, blushing a bit & looking at her ring on her finger.

"I hope Fixer asks me to marry him one day..." Sticks then said, sighing in a daydream state.

"Well, let's get on with the show!" Amy said, turning the TV on with the remote.

And with that, the girls then sat back & began watching the rerun of one of Comedy Chimp's shows from eight years ago.

Tommorow, they were going to announce Zooey's engagement to Tails, though I should probably think the boys will be doing that with Tails as well. But how were the townspeople of the village going to take the news?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **grimlock1997: So, Tails and Zooey have just told the guys and girls about their engagement to each other. And it looks like both sides have taken the news well.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Once again, we apologize to SonicSallyFan-1 for the very long wait. We've been busy with BTB & SBB, but we'll definitely be more on track with this fanfic. :)**

 **grimlock1997: Until the next chapter...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


End file.
